Telekinetics
Telekinetics The art of Telekinetics Discipline is to translate mental energy into physical force. Wielders of these powers are known as the telekine, and they readily break the laws of physics with their abilities. Telekine are notorious for their forceful personalities, which, while unpleasant to deal with, are fairly understandable. In many places, there is a common image of the telekine as a pallid, unfit and spoilt individual. In reality, Telekinetics often suffer intense migraines, nose bleeds and high blood pressure as a result of their powers. Telekinetic Powers - Basic Statistics Telekinetic Powers - Lore and Description Catch Projectiles You can use your telekinetic abilities to catch incoming projectiles. This power only works against solid projectiles and so energy attacks get through nomrally. Until the end of your next turn, you automatically discount a number of hits from incoming missles equal to your Willpower Bonus, causing them to immeadiately stop and hand in the air. When this power ends, they fall harmlessly to the ground. Fling You can telekinetically lift an unattended object from the ground and fling it at a target. You may lift up to 5 kilograms per point of your Willpower Bonus. You can throw the object a number of meters equal to Willpower Bonus x3. To hit a target, Test Willpower. On a success resolve the hit as if your Test was an attack. The object deals 1d10 Impact Damage plus 1 point per 5 kilograms of weight. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the Threshold, you may lift an additional 5 kilograms per point of your Willpower Bonus. Force Barrage 10mxWillpower Bonus This power functions as Force Bolt except you create one bolt per point of your Willpower Bonus. You may fire each bolt when you manifest this power. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you generate an additional bolt. Force Bolt: 10m x Willpower Bonus Use this power to hurl a burst of tangible mental force at your opponent. Test Willpower to hit the target. If you succeed, your attack deals 1d10 Impact Damage +1 Damage per point of you Willpower Bonus. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you deal 1 additional point of Impact damage. Precision Telekinesis If Telekinesis is a sledgehammer, then Precision Telekinesis is a scalpel. This ability allows you to achieve far more subtle effects with telekinetic force. At its most basic, this power can pull the pins on grenades press buttons, jog triggers, undo latches and direct small projectiles to deadly effects. Essentially, with this power, you can manipulate objects as if you were physically handling them. In any situation where the task would call for a Characteristic Test you substitute your Willpower instead. Psychic Blade A phenomenally complicated ability to master, this power allows you to project your will as a blade of psychic force. Because the blade is formed almost impossibly thin, as little as a molecule thick, A Psychic Blade can thus shear through almost any physical object with ease, and is capable of cutting through most forms of Armour as if they were made of cloth. The Psychic Blade is a terribly dangerous weapon to use, though, for any stray thoughts can misdirect it with devastating effect. Once manifested, treat the Psychic Blade as a sword wielded by the Psyker (though it does not require a free hand) that requires no Melee Training to use, but cannot Parry. To strike with the Psychic Blade, the telekine uses their Willpower Characteristic rather than Weapon Skill. On a successful hit, the weapon deals 1d10 Rending Damage, plus 2 additional points of Damage per point of your Willpower Bonus. In addition, the weapon has Penetration equal to twice your Willpower Bonus. Psychic Crush You can direct your Telekinetic power directly against your opponents, wrapping them in bands of force that constrict and crush the life out of them. Once manifested, you may use this power against any target within Range. Make an Opposed Test, pitting your Willpower against your opponent's Toughness. If you beat your opponent, you deal 1d10 Impact damage plus 1 per point of your Willpower Bonus. For each degree of success, you deal an additional 2 points of Damage. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you may extend the Range by 10 meters. Push You gather a ball of telekinetic energy and direct it against any single target within range. Make an Opposed Test, pitting your Willpower against your target's Strength. If you beat your opponent you Knock them to the ground. For each degree of success, you also deal one level of Fatigue. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you may extend the Range by 10 meters or gain a +10 bonus to your Willpower Test. Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to use the strength of one's will to move physical inanimate object around. You may lift or move any object within Range, whose weight does not exceed 5 kilograms x your Willpower Bonus. You may move the object slowly anywhere within Range of the power. This power cannot affect living creatures. You cannot make attacks with objects you manipulate. Once you cease concentrating on the object, it falls slowly to the ground. Telekinetic Shield You erect a field of telekinetic energy about you. this field functions as a force shield, granting 1 Amour Point on every locations in addition to any other armour you are wearing by spending a Full Action to activate this Psychic Power, you may opt to cause the Telekinetic Shield to vibrate at a colour frequency of your choosing (golden yellow, skull white, ice blue, and so on). Note that whatever its hue, that shield only produces a gentle shimmer in the air. It is not opaque and cannot block your opponent's line of sight. Overbleed:For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you increase the Armour Point by 1.Category:Warp Powers